


Make a deal

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a deal with a devil and you'll get burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a deal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written during Season 2 of Supernatural

Title: Make a deal  
Fandom: _Angel/Supernatural_  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Dean Winchester  
Word Count: 1,603  
Rating: R

Warnings: n/a  
A/N: AU after _Not Fade Away_ and during SPN 2x8

**Make a deal**

All I had to do was get the Senior Partners one more soul and my contract would finally be over and done with. When I wasn’t up on the surface making deals, I was having a merry old time down in one of their hells. This was all Lorne’s fault. If he’d had the guts to stand up to Angel, I wouldn’t be dead at all. Or maybe the gel-haired jackass of a vampire would have pulled the trigger himself after I arrived at the hotel.

I stared at the pile of clothing that appeared on the ground in front of me before shaking my head. I hated wearing suits. It almost screamed lawyer. The last few people hadn’t known I wasn’t a real demon. I didn’t really give a crap. They wanted something; I used the powers that the Partners gave me to give it to them. They’d get a nice ten years of happiness, joy, and whatever the hell they wanted, and then when time was up, they’d really wish they hadn’t made the deal at all. Being torn apart by hellhounds and pieced back together down in hell wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.

After I got dressed, there was a flash of light so bright that I swore I could see my bones through the skin. I blinked a few times while my eyes adjusted to the moonlight. Someone cleared their throat and I froze when I realized who it was. I’d read about his family while I worked at the firm. There were scrolls of prophecies that dealt with the brothers and what they would be responsible for in the future. Everyone down below had heard about what his daddy had done and I had the feeling that I knew what he might ask for.

“Give me a minute, okay? It’s been a while since I could feel the breeze on my skin.” I inhaled deeply. No longer needed to breathe, but that didn’t mean I still couldn’t do it. It certainly beat the stench of blood mixed with pain and suffering from below.

“You’re not a woman.” He narrowed his eyes at me before coming closer.

“I’m not?” I looked down at myself and then chuckled as I ran my hand over the front of my pants. “Well looky there, you’re right. Was I supposed to be, Dean?”

That seemed to throw him off guard. “You don’t look like a demon either. Nice suit.”

“I’m not a demon, but I can still make deals. Being undead does have some pluses.” And a whole hell of a lot of minuses, but I doubted he cared about that.

“Are you the one responsible for what those hounds have done?” He was circling me slowly, but I didn’t move.

“Me? Those aren’t my dogs. You make a deal with a devil, you get burned. Everyone knows that by now. Hell, even the demons explain that before they seal the deal. People either don’t believe it or they don’t care because they’re getting what they want. Ten years seems like a long time.” I would have done just about anything for another ten years up here. Too bad no one had made a deal with me.

“So you can’t call them off.” That wasn’t a question, but I nodded anyway.

“You’d have to find the demon they’d used, but she’s on vacation, which is why I’m here. Those people are probably screwed.” I clutched my hand to my temple when an inhuman scream seemed to tear through my skull. Collapsing down to the ground, I tried to make the sound stop.

“What the hell was that?” His hand came into contact with my back and I found myself leaning into the touch. It had been a long time since anyone had touched me without it hurting.

I gritted my teeth against the pain and tilted my head in his direction. “Think of it as an instant message from my bosses. They really want your soul; they told me not to fuck this up.”

“What happens if you don’t get it?” I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

“You really don’t want to know.” Shuddering, I sat down on the ground while I waited for the world to stop spinning. “So, if you could have anything you wanted, what would it be, Dean?”

“This doesn’t count, right? We’re still negotiating?” I started to nod, but that hurt too much. “Could you bring my father back?”

There was so much pain and guilt in his voice as he said those words that it made my chest ache. “Yeah, they’d let me do that, if it’s what you really want. Think about it for a minute though, once this shit happens, you can’t change your mind or ask for a refund. I’ve read about your daddy. And I’ve met him down there.” All of the color drained from Dean’s face. “What would he say if he knew you were responsible for pulling him out?”

“He’s... fuck.” Dean sat down next to me and rubbed his hand over his face. “He’d be more than angry. It’s because of him that I’m alive, right?”

“Your daddy was a much better man than mine was. Don’t think mine would have given a crap about me if I’d been the one dying in the hospital bed. But yours... he traded himself to a creature he hated to keep you in the world. If you brought him back, gave him an extension on his life, it would make the whole thing...” I tried to think of the right words. “It would make the sacrifice meaningless.”

Dean was quiet for a few minutes. “What’s it like down there?”

“You sure you want to know?” Whatever guilt he was already feeling would grow worse if I told him the truth.

“Yeah, I do.” He chewed on his bottom lip and I could see that his hands were trembling a little.

“It isn’t like the stories. All that hellfire and brimstone crap is just for the tourists, for the demons and other things that pass through from one hell dimension to another. There are countless dimensions, and the ones that most humans end up in are controlled by the Senior Partners. Those are my wonderful former and current bosses. You might have seen and dealt with evil before, but these guys have been around since before humans crawled on the face of the planet. People like you and your family, you’re a thorn in their sides, killing their buddies and causing them all kinds of trouble.” And that was exactly why the Partners wanted him so damn badly.

“It’s not all pain, wouldn’t be torture unless they gave you something to cling to, a little spark of hope that you’ll get out of there eventually. And sometimes, people do. I’ve seen it happen. Me, I’ve got one more soul to get and that fucking contract I signed with them when I was alive is null and void. I can walk away and never have to be down there again.” And I really didn’t want it to be his soul. The world couldn’t afford to lose another hero, not after the mess in L.A..

His mouth opened and shut a few times, but no sound came out. “I’m your ‘get out of hell free’ card?”

“That depends on if you make a deal or not. You could always walk away and not look back.” Run. Run away while you can.

“My dad...”

“Hell is what you make of it. Your own personal hell is designed around the shit you keep hidden away in your brain. It’s your fears, the things you hate, and whatever they can use to make you hurt. Who do you think they make him see when he’s right on the edge of breaking, Dean?” Closing my eyes, I thought about Lilah, Darla, Eve, and Angel being torn to pieces while I watched. Judging by the look on his face, I wouldn’t even have to tell him who his daddy saw.

Dean stood up and paced back and forth. “So if I make a deal to get my dad out, I have ten years before the hounds fetch my ass to hell, right?” I started to say something and he cut me off. “And if I leave now, your bosses are going to be pissed off and take their anger out on you.”

“I’m dead; I’ve been dead for a while. No matter what they do, they can’t kill me.” The Partners screamed again and this time I felt blood start to drip from my nose when I doubled over. “You should go now. Your brother needs you. How’s he going to deal with what’s coming by himself?”

He put his hand under my chin, tilting my face up. “Can you tell me what’s coming?”

The ground beneath me started to shake and I knew I was in very deep shit. “If they aren’t stopped, it’ll be the end of the fucking world. You two need to find the vampire with a soul and the one that’s human now. They’ll help. Look for them in Cleveland.”

There was a roar that seemed to come from everywhere at once and he actually jumped backwards to get away from me. It felt like a hand curled around my body and I found myself being yanked down. The last thing I saw before the world went dark was a horrified look on Dean’s face. I’d screwed over too many people; I couldn’t do the same to him, not even if it meant escaping.


End file.
